A NoCo Valentine's Day
by CrazyNoahFangirl123
Summary: It's Valentine's Day for Noah and Cody. This is just a cute little oneshot that I wrote to celebrate the holiday of love.


Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day, everybody! I meant to post this earlier today, but got caught up cleaning my room. Anyways, it's here now. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy!

I don't own Total Drama or anything.

Noah's eyes slowly blinked open. He rolled over and glanced at his alarm clock. It read 8:45.

"Crap!" Noah shot up and flew out of bed.

"I'm gonna be late for work!" he rushed to his dresser and started pulling out random clothes. Cody came in carrying a tray of food.

"Aw, I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." Cody sighed.

"How can you think of eating breakfast at a time like this?! Work starts in less than fifteen minutes!" Noah gestured to the clock as he pulled on his shirt.

"Yes, but since when do you go to work on Saturdays?" asked Cody. Noah froze.

"Wait, today is Saturday?"

"You may have looked at the clock, but you failed to look at the calendar. Not only is today Saturday, but today is also Valentine's Day." Cody said.

"Oh, in that case, what's for breakfast?" Noah sat down on the bed next to Cody.

"Waffle, scrambled eggs, and orange juice." Cody smiled.

"Thank goodness you didn't make those Mickey Mouse pancakes." said Noah.

"You don't like my Mickey Mouse pancakes?"

"I like them fine, but I prefer regular pancakes to Disney character ones." Noah picked up the fork on the tray.

"Aren't you going to have any breakfast?" Noah asked before eating some scrambled eggs.

"I already ate." Cody replied.

"Ok." Noah took a bite of the waffles. "You know, Cody, I don't know how I'd survive without you. You make the best food; you have the cutest smile; you love me despite my sarcasm; you always know what to say…"

"Don't forget that I remind you that it's weekend when you start freaking out and thinking that you have to go to work." Cody grinned.

"Yeah, that too." Noah rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go clean up the dishes. Waffles and eggs aren't exactly the tidiest of recipes." Cody started to get up. Noah took his hand and tugged him back down.

"No, I haven't yet thanked you for the food." Noah smiled. Cody leaned in and they shared a kiss.

"Ok, you eat your eggs now before they get cold." Cody got up and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes he had dirtied while preparing Noah's breakfast.

Noah make quick work of his breakfast. After wiping away the crumbs from his mouth, he brought the tray to the kitchen and silently set it down on the table. Cody didn't notice him come in because he was busy humming and scrubbing dishes. Noah crept up to Cody and then hugged him from behind.

"Oh!" Cody was slightly startled as Noah began lightly planting kisses on his neck. Cody removed the rubber gloves he had been wearing and turned to face Noah.

"You enjoyed your breakfast, I take it?"

"I loved it almost as much as I love you." Noah kissed Cody's cheek.

"That's a lot of love for you." Cody commented.

"Well, it _is_ Valentine's day." Noah shrugged.

"True that!" Cody kissed Noah back and in moments they were making out. The only thing that tore them apart was the doorbell ringing.

"I'm going to go put on some real clothes. You answer the door, ok?" Noah gestured to his half pajama half business uniform ensemble and walked into their bedroom to change.

"Got it." Cody opened the door to find Izzy. This was no surprise to him, the redhead was constantly stopping by their house. Noah constantly made jokes about having her move into their guest bedroom. Izzy took a deep breath in through her nose.

"I knew that I smelled waffles!" she did a little victory dance into the house.

"Good morning, Izzy. Do you want some eggs too?" Cody asked.

"Sounds good." Izzy sat down at the table and Cody piled some food onto a plate for her.

"And, remember, eat with a fork and knife. Noah didn't like it last time when you spilled soup all over the new tablecloth." Cody set the plate in front of her.

"Aw, but eating like a chicken is so fun!" Izzy whined before starting on the waffles. At that moment, Noah walked in.

"Eating like a chicken may be fun, but cleaning up after the chicken isn't." Noah said.

"Hi, Noah-it-all!"

"Hello, Izzy." Noah sat down on the sofa and started reading a book. Cody went back to continue on the dishes. Izzy finished eating her waffles and scrambled eggs and then got up.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. Izzy loves you so much." Izzy petted Noah's hair as if he were a dog and then went and gave Cody a friendly hug, which he accepted. Izzy started to head to the door when Noah cleared his throat.

"Forgetting something?"

"Hm, no, I don't think so. I remembered to set up the bear-trap before I left home."

"Your plate."

"Oh." Izzy brought the plate to Cody and put it in the sink.

"That's better. See you later, crazy bird." Noah said goodbye.

"Bye-bye, bookworm!" Izzy danced out the door singing Canada's national anthem. A minute passed with neither Noah nor Cody saying a word.

"So, any plans for today?" Cody asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Noah got up off of the couch. "I'll be right back." Noah walked down the hall and into the guest bedroom. A moment later, he came back out holding something behind his back.

"What have you got there?" asked Cody. Noah moved his arms and handed Cody a single red rose.

"Oh, it's beautiful, thank you." Cody smelled the flower. Cody happened to like flowers, he thinks that they smell good and are pretty.

"What else are you hiding in the guest room?" asked Cody.

"Nothing. That's all I was hiding in there because I knew you'd smell it if it were in any other room."

"So, you're hiding other presents in other parts of the house?"

"Maybe." Noah smirked. Cody ran to the kitchen cupboards and started rustling through them. Noah chuckled.

"You won't find anything in there. Try by the TV." Noah smiled as Cody dashed over to the TV and found a heart-shaped bow of chocolates.

"Yes! I love chocolate!" Cody pumped his fist happily. "What else have you got?"

"I can't remember everything, but I do remember that there aren't any giant Whirly pops in the medicine cabinet." Noah said. Cody hurried to the bathroom and retrieved the Whirly pop.

"Your memory must be failing you, because there was most definitely a Whirly pop in the medicine cabinet." Cody walked back into the living room.

"Yep. I can hardly remember what day of the week it is anymore." Noah said. Cody smiled and shook his head.

"I'm going to go out, ok? I'll be back in a few hours." Cody put the Whirly pop and the box of chocolates on the kitchen counter, but not before popping two chocolates into his mouth.

"Ok, you have fun." Noah glanced up from his book for a moment to give Cody a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to his book.

Cody slipped on his coat and was greeted by a cold winter wind that blew through his hair.

"Don't forget your hat." Noah called from the sofa.

"Right. Hat." Cody looked into the closet for his hat.

"Coat pocket." Noah called again. Cody reached into his pocket and pulled out his hat.

"Thanks. Bye." Cody put on his hat and went out the door. He walked to the car, got inside, and drove off to the mall.

Inside the mall, he headed to Noah's favorite bookstore and began searching for the book that Noah had been talking about so much.

"Cody, is that you?" came a voice from behind him. Cody turned around and came face-to-face with Courtney.

"Courtney?" it took Cody a moment to recognize her. Courtney now had longer hair that came past her shoulders. She was wearing a light green coat and a grey skirt. Courtney was also holding the hand of a toddler. The little girl was wearing a hot pink coat, a pair of yellow pants, and had her hair in pigtails. Her skin tone matched her mother's and her eyes her large and green.

"Who's that, Mommy?"

"He's an old friend of mine from when I was a teenager." Courtney answered. "Cody, this is Elizabeth. Lizzy, this is Cody."

"Hi, kiddo, who's your father?" Cody asked the girl. She thought for a moment.

"His name is Daddy!" she announced proudly. Cody managed to keep in his laughter. He looked to Courtney.

"Trent."

"Wow, I never would have thought that." Cody said.

"Yeah, I ran into him at a music store. He was buying new guitar picks and I was trying to find some more rosin for my violin. He took me to coffee, and eventually we fell in love." Courtney said.

"Mommy, when are we going to get that music book for Daddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"In a minute, Lizzy. Mommy's talking."

"It's ok, Courtney. I'll send you an E-mail sometime later." Cody said.

"Ok, bye, Cody. It was nice seeing you. Come on, sweetie. After we get Daddy's new music book, we'll go get a pizza." Courtney took her daughter's hand and led her away.

"Yay, I love pizza! Let's go!" Elizabeth said happily as they walked to the music section of the bookstore. Cody smiled and went back to looking for Noah's book. After a few minutes, he found it and happily took it to the checkout counter and bought it.

Cody wandered around the mall for a while and then came across a clothing store having a sale.

"Hm, it's been a while since we've been clothes shopping." Cody said to himself as he went in. He browsed through racks of clothes and eventually found a shirt that said "Do I resemble somebody who cares?"

Cody chuckled.

"That's exactly the kind of shirt Noah would like." he said as he took it to the checkout counter and paid for it. Cody glanced at his cell phone to check the time. It was almost noon.

"Wow. Time flies when you're at the mall." Cody went to the food court and bought some Chinese food and then brought it home with him.

"Hey, Noah, I'm back!" Cody announced as he walked into the house. Noah was still on the sofa reading his book.

"Did you have a good time?" Noah got up and greeted him with a kiss.

"Yep. I brought you some Chinese food." Cody set his shopping bags on the table. Noah got up and came over to sit at the table.

"I also got you that book you've been wanting." Cody gave Noah the book. Noah smiled.

"And this shirt that made me think of you." Cody showed Noah the shirt. Noah quickly read it in his head and laughed.

"Thank you so much, Cody. I'm going to go put it on right now." Noah took the shirt and went into their bedroom to try it out. He came back a minute later wearing it.

"It fits perfectly." Noah said. He turned around once with his arms spread out so that Cody could see it.

"Yes, it does look good on you, but it would look even better on our bedroom floor." Cody said with a playful gleam in his eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

"The food will get cold."

"That's what microwaves are for." Noah said as they walked into the bedroom.

Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who took the time to read this story. What happens once they get into the bedroom is up to your imagination. My work here is done for today. Remember, if you have a shipping you'd like me to write about, let me know.


End file.
